


Companion

by HeartSandwich, MavisMelisande, shuns



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alley Ways, Being Catty, Cuddling, Daddy kink (just a bit), F/M, Hux - Freeform, Other, Seduction, Voyeurism, fifth dimension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartSandwich/pseuds/HeartSandwich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavisMelisande/pseuds/MavisMelisande, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuns/pseuds/shuns
Summary: Armitage Hux is no stranger to back alleys. He just didn't expect to find exactly what he needed there.





	1. Alley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MavisMelisande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavisMelisande/gifts), [HeartSandwich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartSandwich/gifts).



> I made you something. Hope you like it.

**29 ABY**

**Kairos Vaas - The Unknown Regions**

 

_This is what ecstasy feels like._

_I’ve never been touched this way_.

He trails his fingers down her spine. She arches into his touch. She feels ripples of sensation, jolts of electricity sparking everywhere. It feels so good. His fingers are strong and sure, they know exactly where she needs to be touched.

 _Do you know what you are doing to me?_ This isn’t frantic touches in a little used alley. No, this is love, surrender, utter devastation. He is breaking down all her defenses, all her safeguards that keep her from harm. He is ruin. But if it means more of his hands on her body, then she will go down in flames.

He picks her up. _Oh!_ His strong arms whisk her into the air. She is weightless and floating only to crash into his chest. She curls into him. Her head burrows into his neck and her ear bumps his chin. Her nose is filled with his scent. He smells like salt, earth and home. She wants to roll in it, letting it cover all of her.

She feels his chuckle before she hears it, “Affectionate aren’t you? Would you like more?”

 _Yes please!_ His fingers find her chin then stroke down her neck. She stretches and purrs at this new touch.

 _Touch me lower._ She knows if he touches her belly or her legs, she is done. Then, he runs his hand over her belly and she mews with joy, sagging onto his hand.

He unfastens the clasps of his jacket. As it falls open, she is treated to a smooth expanse of skin, pale as milk. She has never seen anything so intoxicating. _What do you taste like?_ Her tongue darts out licking along his clavicle. He is salty and a bit sweet. He shivers as her tongue rasps over his smooth, very sensitive skin.

“Saucy girl, what are you doing to me?”

 _Nothing good_. Oh how she wants him. She wants to stay with him always. There will never be a better moment than this. She has to mark it. She rakes her nails over the skin of his neck and shoulders leaving red marks there. There is a sharp intake of breath as he tsks. _You’re mine now._

“Kitten has claws. Naughty girl, it’s not nice to hurt, Daddy.”

 _Please say that again_.

He sighs, “I’m alone, you’re alone. Do you want to come home with me so Daddy can take care of you?”

Her heart leaps. _Yes! A thousand times yes_. She bumps her head against his jaw. It’s a sharp, strong line marking him as a proud man. She hopes he understands. _I’ve already chosen you. Take me home._ She clings to him, waiting breathlessly for what comes next.

“Well Kitten there is no getting past it. You are the one for me. I’m going to have to hide you though. You are definitely not regulation. But I can’t just leave you behind.”

She blinks. _It’s really happening? You want me?_ “

I should give you a name. I think I’ll call you Millicent, Millie for short.”

 

She blinks and meows. He cradles the orange kitten to his chest. She isn't the companion he had hoped would join him in bed, but they are both forgotten and alone. 

His thumb, gently strokes the tiny kitten's head and whispers to her, "Together, we can be found." 


	2. Tiny Towels, The Fifth Dimension and Hair Dye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cats live in a weird world. But then we kinda knew that....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (MM sitting in chair eating gluten free mac and cheese. shuns on the couch typing away writing, looking up and giggling every so often.)
> 
> HeartS: (walking into space) Hey shuns what'ca doin'? (looks over shoulder sees chapter for Companion.) Shouldn't you be writing Deadlock?
> 
> shuns: (fingers in ears) La-La-LA. La-La-LA. I can't hear you. I'm not listening. 
> 
> HeartS: But I want to write Snoketry! (sees pile of jelly beans, gets completely distracted.) OOOOooo jelly beans. 
> 
> shuns: My evil plan works (laughs manically goes back to writing dabbles.) Okay where was I 'Hux was wearing a tiny towel...'.
> 
> MM: (looks up) Tiny towel?
> 
> shuns: The First Order has found that tiny towels are most efficient method for drying both as laundry and for the body. It's totally canon. 
> 
> MM: Sounds more like a plot device.
> 
> shuns: You say ToMAto, I say TomaTO.

It’s cold.

That means she is alone in bed.

Millie stretches, arching her back, reaching out with her legs then separating her toes. It’s such a good stretch that she deserves a rest, she snuggles back into the covers. They still smell like him, spicy with salt and a bit of man musk. She burrows deeper keeping an eye on the ‘fresher door.

She hears the steam shower. She tries to avoid the 'fresher in general. The first night he had dunked her in water. _WATER_ of all things. Doesn’t he know what a proper bath is? It’s like he never used his tongue before. She scratched him and not in a nice way for his behavior. It was the first of many lessons she had for him. Thankfully, he hadn’t tried anything like that again. _But then again,_ I' _m a good teacher._  

The steam hiss stops. He is humming. _Oh good belly rubs_. Lately, Hux has been in a good mood, which means lots of cuddles. She rolls on her side to make it easily for him. _Honestly, the things I do for that man_ . She hears him scraping off his fur, which is madness. His fur is so nice, orange and soft, just like hers. It was such a surprise the first time he did it. She had rubbed all over him, because she was worried his face would be cold. _Silly man._ But he continued to do it every day since arriving on the ship. It’s a sad compulsion. In her concern for him, she cuddles up to his neck at night so the silly, furless idiot won’t get too cold. He finishes his routine and she braces herself.

Now comes the best and worst part of the morning.

The door to the fresher opens and light spills out. It’s too bright, hurting her eyes.  It’s so hard to look, but she does. He stands there, still drying his hair with a towel while another is wound around his narrow waist. It’s a small towel just reaching mid thigh. _Thank heavens for small towels._ She can see the long legs with ropey muscles and short auburn curls that end in large feet. Above the towel, beads of water cling to the ginger hairs on his broad chest that trail down his belly. She knows they continue on below his towel. His tan had faded a few weeks ago, his skin is white now. Freckles dot it like the stars out the viewport. She likes to see him without his covering. Though furless, he is long and lean like her; sleek is the word that came to mind.

He walks to his closet. He has a small, compact rear with shallow hollows on the sides of each cheek, indicating the hours spent training. He selects today's uniform his arms and back move as muscles stretch, grow taut and relax. They all work in concert, a symphony of movement. He returns to the bed laying out the uniform. She blinks and holds her breath. He plucks the towel off and he is naked. It’s a shock every time. She’s seen enough that is shouldn’t be, but she still can’t figure it out,  _Why is his tail on wrong?_ It made no sense. Tails go behind, not in front. Though she had watched him play with his tail a few times. She conceded that it would be nice to stroke her own tail. She was a bit jealous of how his tail would grow when he stroked it. _It would be nice, but not if you had to have a front tail._ He seemed to be very embarrassed about his tail.  Whenever he touched it he would shove her off the bed and tell her not to look. _Men are so weird_.

Mostly dressed, he rubs her belly and it is wonderful.  She mews at him encouraging him to keep it up for another hour.

“Feel nice, Millie? I wish I could stay and cuddle. But duty calls.” He strokes her chin, “I have a secret, but I guess I can tell you. We are headed planet side, somewhere in Sector 7G. There is a planet there. It provided the kyber crystals for the Deathstar. It has enough quintessence left that the planet itself can provide energy for a weapon, an amazing weapon capable of protecting the First Order from all its enemies. What do you think about that, Pretty Kitty? Ready to help Daddy build a super weapon to bring the New Republic to its knees?”

_I’ll follow you anywhere, as long as you keep rubbing my tummy._

He gives her a few more pats then he is gone.

Millie rolls in his bed, basking in his scent. _What should I do today? Maybe go visiting?_

Astral projection is difficult for humans, but it is fairly easy for cats. From what Millie understood talking to the other beings on the plane, projecting was a very personal endeavor. While mostly cats congregated there, a few other species were capable of the incredible focus and energy needed to manipulate physics. However, Millie chose to believe that everyone was a cat. It made the grammar much easier.

Each cat has his or her own way of projecting. Millie she imagines flowers. There was a garden she visited before she lived on the ship. There were so many flowers and fascinating bugs to chase. She loved laying in the sun watching the flowers open up.

She imagines herself as a blossom; orange petals swirl shut, but the sun warms her and she re-opens.

The fifth dimension took some getting used to. Millie still didn't like how it loosened her particles and they slipped around so easily. She was there but she wasn’t there. She wasn't exactly sure, but she thinks today she's a textured shade of orange. The electromagnetic radiation holding her together is fluid and mercurial. With a thought she could be everywhere or nowhere, everything or nothing. She knows it has something to do with string theory, because well everything has something to do with strings or lasers. _Obviously._ But physics is a snore and she came to the fifth dimension to gossip.

She whistles through the space.

“Millie?”

“Shanks? Binford?”

 “MILLS!” the two cats flutter. One is an incomprehensibly big ocean. The other seems to be a package of crackers.

 “How you doing toe breath?” waves Shanks. It seems she is the ocean.

 “Oh just hanging in there.”  Shanks had told Millie about this thing called a poster that had a picture of a cat hanging on a branch. She thought it was hilarious.

 All of Millie’s particles jump to the left, “Binford stop that. It tickles.”

 “Sorry Mills you know I can’t resist,” says the package of crackers, getting crumbs everywhere.

 “So what’s new?” asks Millie.

“Well, HeartS is coloring her hair again. It’s green. She’s still writing. She never pays attention to us. She’s always talking to this shuns in a place, what was it called again. Frilly?  Filthy? Bins do you remember?

“Philly.” says Binford.

“Yeah, Philly. Sometimes we see her in the magic window. She thinks we are pretty, which is the truth,” she preened.

“How’s things on the _Absolution?”_

“Hux is taking us a new planet and we are going to build a super weapon!”

Shanks particles rearrange into a dodecahedron. ”Meh, I’ve seen this movie. Spoiler, The Resistance blows it up.”

“Shanks, what did I tell you about Spoilers? You are such a bad cat,” says Millie.

“Listen HeartS watches  _The Force Awakens_ all the time and _The Last Jedi_. I swear to Ceiling Cat if I hear about finger touches one more time I will vomit.”

“You’ll do that anyway,” said Binford. Shanks became a giant eye just so he could eyeroll at him. “Show off,” he says.

“Should I try to warn him?” asks Millie.

Binford surrounds her, flowing through her. It's like being brushed with little buzzing insects “You know the rules. What happens in the fifth dimensions stays in the fifth dimension. Let him fend for himself. Besides, it not like you can talk to him. He doesn’t know how to properly speak. You can’t conjugate future conditional plu-perfect gerunds without a tail.”

"Yes but…”

“Mills, you don’t still have feeling for him for him do you?” asked Binford.

 “Well...umm...no?”

“You do, ” says Binford, “You got it bad girl.” He materializes as a black grey cat with longish fur and yellow eyes in a sink floating upside down so he can shake his head at her.

Shanks materializes next to him on a green satin tuffet right side up. She is white cat with a grey face and blue eyes. “Oh, Kitten. It’ll never work. Find yourself a nice Tom, have loud sex and make babies.”

Binford snorted, “Yeah before they take you for a car ride. Then snip-snip and no more kittens.”

“Binford, that’s for boys, she’s a girl and it’s not nice to scare her.”

Millie sighs she makes herself small, infinitesimally small. It makes her feel less sad. “I know, but I wish I could talk to him. He’s special.”

“You just like him because he’s a broody antihero.” says Binford.

“We all love anitheroes.” says Shanks.

“True 'dat.” agrees Millie.

"Bloody females," huffs Binford.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I have two more vignettes I want to add to this. But who knows. Millie is a chatty catty. It could be more.

**Author's Note:**

> I love [Merimna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123424/chapters/20734705). But as much as I adore the festival of OCs, slutty Kylo and sexually frustrated Hux. I really want to know more about Millie. 
> 
> So I went there. I may add more, because I have an idea of what cats do when they stare into space. Spoiler: Inter-dimensional Travel and gossiping with other cats.


End file.
